Let me be free
by MissFiyerabaMeponineWholock
Summary: This is the sequel to my other fan fiction Choices. You won't understand this if you haven't read Choices. This is the war between the Capitol and the Rebels. How will it end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, this is the sequel to my other fan fic Choices. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters associated with it.**

1. Just another day

**Katniss POV**

Things are running normally in District 13. Just like they always do. On occasion we watch somethings that come from the Capitol. Mainly just newcasts that tell all of the Districts just how dead Peeta and I will be if they ever get us. Sometimes they show footage of people who have rebelled against the Capitol, the things that they've done to them.

I look at the schedule printed on my arm. District 13 prints a schedule on to everybodies arm. The ink is permanent until the end of the day. I have breakfast first, and then command. I walk down to eat. I sit with Gale, Finnick, Annie, and Peeta. Peeta has barely touched his food. He seems so lifeless these days. I can't imagine how he feels. But I know it must be horrible. He loved her and she's dead. Gone.

"What do you guys have next?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Command." they all say at once.

"Same." I say.

When we finish eating we head down to command.

"There's an interview with Caesar Flickerman coming on." President Coin says. We turn to face the TV. The Capitol seal flashes onto the screen. The anthem plays in the background. The screen shows Caesar Flickerman, but it hasn't shown who he's interviewing yet. It cuts to the crowd to show how many Capitol citizens are watching. It goes back to Caesar.

"Hello everyone!" He says. The crowd cheers. Then, the camera shows who he's interviewing. It's Willow.

"But she's dead." I say, confused. I look at Peeta to see his reaction. He's staring intently at the TV

"So, Willow, everybody thought you were dead." Caesar says

"One cannon fired in the arena. Not two. Shimmer is dead. Not me." Willow replies. So Willow's not dead.

"Is there anything you want to say to the rebels? To Katniss, or Peeta?" he asks her.

"Yes." Willow says uneasily. "There is."

**Peeta POV**

Willow looks directly into the camera.

"I was supposed to call for a cease-fire. They told me to call for a cease-fire." she takes a deep breath, "Like _that's_ going to happen. Go on Districts! Rebel! Kick the Capitol's multicoloured as–" Peacekeepers come and grab her. They start dragging her off the screen. "They may hurt me, but you can't let that stop you." she says. She steps on one of the peacekeepers feet and bites the arm of the other peacekeeper. They both let go of her for a minute. But that's enough time for her to say one more thing. "Katniss, Peeta, all of you rebels. You can beat them! You can destroy–" she doesn't get to finish her sentence. The peacekeepers grab her again and drag her away. "Love you Peeta." she says right before they drag her off-screen.

"She's alive." I whisper.

"So it would seem." Coin says. "And she's a rebel. She just proved that to all of Panem. She's on our side."

"She's in the Capitol. They're going to torture her." I say.

"Most likely." Coin replies. Sometimes, I really want to slap her. "But as she said, we can't let that stop us." I walk out of the room. I don't want to hear anything Coin says. She obviously doesn't know what love is.

"Peeta! Wait!" Katniss calls from behind me. She runs up to me. "I know that this is a shock, that she's alive. But, that means there's a chance we could get her back." I stop walking. I look her in the eyes.

"But will we be too late?" I ask her. I walk away again. This time, she doesn't follow me.

**I hope you liked it. More chapters coming soon. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I am not Suzanne Collins.**

2. Why should I listen?

**Willow POV**

They drag me back to my cell. The peacekeeper that I bit shoves me to the ground. I stare at them, waiting for what I know will come.

"You shouldn't have done that." The peacekeeper says. "You should have done what we told you to do, say what we told you to say."

"Why?" I ask

"Because, now we're going to hurt you."

"Why?"

"To teach you a lesson"

"Why?" I fight back laughter, I hope I'm annoying them.

"I don't need to answer to you."

"Why?" he kicks me in the side. I start laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asks angrily.

"Do you think hurting me is going to help you at all? If I was worried about getting hurt I would have done what you told me to do. So that leaves us with the question; Why?" I say

"Why what?" he asks impatiently

"Why should I listen? Why should I do a damn thing that you want me to do?"

"Because we'll hurt the ones that you love." he threatens. I laugh.

"In my life, I've only ever loved exactly two people. One of them is dead. The other, you can't touch."

"Can't touch? Our plan is for you to have another interview with Caesar Flickerman. You will call for a cease-fire, or we'll hurt you on live television. _That_ is what will hurt your precious Peeta." he tells me. I roll my eyes.

"You're still only hurting me." I tell him. "I'm not going to tell you anything that I know. And I know alot." the other peacekeeper slashes my face with his knife. Blood pours from the open gash. "Still only hurting me. Newsflash; not gonna help." he slashes my arms. I don't scream, even though I want to. I won't give them that satisfaction. He presses the blade of the knife to my leg.

"Anything you want to tell us?" he asks.

"Nope, not one miniscule thing." he cuts my leg open. _I'm not going to scream. I'm not going to scream._ I'm not going to tell them anything. Even if I do talk, they'll still tourture me. He holds the knife to my throat.

"Now?" he asks. I laugh.

"Go ahead kill me! I _dare _you."

"This girl is crazy." he says before leaving the room. The other peacekeeper nods in agreement. He slashes the other side of my face with his knife. He leaves. I'm all alone. Thank god.

A week passes. My older wounds have started to heal. I can't say the same for my newer ones. They barely feed me. I can count my ribs.

Snow walks into my cell.

"Hello Willow." he says. I stare at him. "It's time for another interview with Caesar Flickerman. And this time you will call for a cease-fire."

"Why?" he glares at me.

"You will do as you are told."

"And if I don't?" I ask, curious as to what he could do that he hasn't already done.

"We'll increase the amount of pain you get each day." he grabs me by the arm and brings me to Caesar Flickerman. He shoves me into a seat.

**Peeta POV**

Katniss, Gale, Finnick, Annie, and I walk down to command. Nobody knows why we have command.

"There's another interview." Coin tells us. "We're almost positive Caesar will be interviewing Willow."

I look at the screen. The Capitol seal flashes across the screen and Panem's anthem is playing. Coin is right. Caesar is interviewing Willow. And she looks horrible.

"What have they done to her!" I exclaim. Caesar begins the interview.

"Willow, last time you were here you said some very controversial things. Do you regret saying anything that you said?" he asks her.

**Willow POV**

"No," I tell Caesar. "I really don't"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You see all these cuts?" I ask no one in particular. "All of them were inflicted by peacekeepers because I didn't cooperate. But the Capitol can't hurt me." The only way they can hurt me is through Peeta, and he is safe in District 13. "I don't plan on taking any orders from Snow or any of the peacekeepers. And I am most certainly not calling for a cease fire. Why would I help the Capitol? If I'm going to help anybody, it's the rebels." I say. 3 peacekeepers walk on stage. "Oh goody! Now you get to enjoy some live footage of me getting beaten to a bloody pulp. Please, enjoy." I say sarcastically.

**Katniss POV**

I watch as peacekeepers beat Willow.

"We need to save her." Peeta says.

"It's not that easy." Stella, one of Coins assistances, says. "We need to have people trained for a mission like that."

"Then get people trained." I snap. I hate seeing Peeta in so much pain.

"We'll work on it." Stella replies.

**Willow POV**

One of the peacekeepers grabs me by the neck and holds me up in the air. I can't breathe. I can't. I gasp for breath. I start to feel dizzy. When he drops me to the floor. I gasp for breath, and this time I get air in. I cough.

**Katniss POV**

Peeta nearly lunges at the screen when one of the peacekeepers holds her up by her neck and she can't breathe.

"We need to get her back" Peeta says. I can see how much this hurts Peeta. So yes, we really do need to get Willow back. And soon.

**I hope you liked it! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the kind reviews. It makes me burst with joy whenever I read one of your kind reviews. Oh, and since this is a Gale/Katniss fanfic, here's a chapter for them :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins (unfortunately). I do not own the Hunger Games (unfortunately). But, I do own Willow.**

3. Some things never change

**Katniss POV**

Gale and I sneek off and hide in a supply closet. We do this sometimes when we have something on our schedules that we don't like.

"You know what I miss?" I ask him.

"What?"

"Hunting." I say.

"Me too." he replies. I sink to the ground and sit cross-legged. Gale does the same. "I heard them talking about you and Peeta. They're going to have you shoot something that they call propos, featuring you and they're going to broadcast them to the rest of Panem. If you agree to being the Mockingjay."

"How are they going to broadcast them? Doesn't the Capitol have control over that?" I ask him

"Apparently they're going to have Wiress hack the system." he says. We're both silent for a few minutes. I look at Gale. He looks like he has something that he wants to ask. I arch an eyebrow. "How... how do you feel about all of this?" he asks me "About the rebellion? About the girl, Willow? About me? About everything?"

"The rebellion, I think we might possibly have a chance. Willow, I worry about her. And Peeta too for that matter. You, I still love you. You're still my best friend. I am so glad to be with you again." I tell him. I lean in and kiss him. He wraps his strong arms around my waist as he kisses me back. He pulls back for a minute.

"You said you miss hunting. Maybe one of the conditions of you becoming the Mockingjay is that we can hunt." he says. I nod. That would work.

"And to keep Buttercup. For Prim." Gale's communicuff beeps.

"They want us in command" he says. We get up and walk down to command. Coin, her two assistants (Stella, and Kylan), Plutarch, his assistant (Fulvia), and a few other rebels are there.

"I'll be your Mockingjay." I say when we get in there. Some of them cheer, others highfive. "But I have a few conditions."

"And those would be?" Coin asks.

"We get to keep my sisters cat." This sets off an argument. The people from the Capitol don't see it as a problem, but the people from 13 point out the risks. They decide that my family will be moved to an upper level, it has a window so Buttercup can come and go. If he's not back before curfew, he'll be locked out. If he causes and difficulties, he'll be shot. "I want to hunt with Gale, in the woods. We can bring back whatever we kill for the kitchen."

"Fine, but only for three hours, if you're late then you won't be able to hunt anymore. A quarter-mile radius" Coin says.

"Gale, I'll need him with me to do this. He'll need to be with me in all of the important meetings."

"Okay," Coin says. "Is that all?"

"I want to kill Snow." Her mouth twitches upward into a smile for a split second.

"I'll flip you for it."

Next on the schedule is lunch, followed by training. Which, for Gale and I, means hunting. Gale and I quickly eat our lunch and run down to the armoury. They give us our old weapons. We take the elevator up to ground level and we walk out into the forest that surrounds 13.

It's like it used to be. Silent, we didn't need words to communicate, because in the woods we move as one. The animals here aren't used to humans, it takes them a minute to realize that we're dangerous to them. That minute means their death. Within an hour, we have an assortment of game. Rabbits, Turkey, Squirrels, even a deer. We decide to clean the game. We find a pond where the water is nice and cool. We sit on a rock near the pond.

"Do you think we'll win?" I ask Gale randomly.

"I think there's a chance." he replies. "You?"

"I don't want to lose to Snow." I say simply. Since we already have alot of game, we decide to spend the next two hours sitting by the pond.

"I'm so glad that your back Katniss." Gale says "Despite everything that's going on, I'm happy right now." I smile

"Me too Gale"

"When you were in the arena, I couldn't help but worry. All of the Careers wanted to–the girl, Shimmer was going to–" I silence him with a kiss.

"You don't need to worry, not right now anyway." I tell him before kissing him again.

When we pull away from eachother, I lean my head on his shoulder. We sit like this for a while.

"I love you." Gale whispers.

"I love you too." I reply. The comunicuffs that Gale and I are wearing beep, telling us that it's time to go back. We grab our, now cleaned and skinned, game.

It doesn't take us too long to get back to 13. We bring the game to Greasy Sae, who is now working in the kitchen. I look at my schedule. History. I realize that I haven't gone to history once. I decide to make an appearance.

**Sorry it wasn't very long. My life has been hell. Almost literally. And I had to rewrite this chapter. It was originally called 'Breaking Point' and it was going to be Peeta breaking because of everything happening with Willow, but I decided to change it as I do not want to rush things. I'm not sure how long it will take for the next chapter, as I've said; My life is hell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I hope you're having a good March Break. Here's chapter 4. I should warn you, parts of it may get really fluffy ;) Note: You can read the different POVs in any order that you want as they all happen at the same time. So, it really doesn't matter.**

**Disclaimer: If I were Suzanne Collins, then I wouldn't be writing fan fictions. I'd be writing actual books. So yeah, I'm not her nd I don't own the Hunger Games**

4. Dreams

**Peeta POV**

_Willow laughs her tinkling laugh as our son splashes me with water from the ocean that we're sitting by. I grin and stand up. Our son's eyes widen. He hides behind Willow._

_"Mommy! Don't let him get me!" he says with a laugh. Willow laughs too. So does our daughter, who's sitting next to her._

_"Don't worry darling, I'll protect you." she says with a smile. I sit back down._

_"I don't stand a chance." I say. Willow laughs,_

_"You got that right." she says. Our son runs back to the water. This time, our daughter puts down the book she was reading and joins him. Willow and I watch as they splash around in the water. They share a mischievious grin and they fill their little plastic buckets with water. Willow slowly stands up and backs away from me. I realize a second too late why. Our children run up to me and dump their buckets of water on me. They burst out laughing. I look over at Willow, but she is turned away from me._

_"Willow?" I ask her. "Willow?" I ask again when she doesn't respond. "Willow, what's wrong?" she slowly turns to face me. Her face is pale and blood drips from her nose and from her lips. Her face is covered in bruises, as well as her arms. There are cuts all over her body. They all start to bleed at once. She lets out an agonized scream._

I wake up fighting back a scream.

"Willow." I mouthed. But it was just a dream. Willow is far away in the Capitol. They're torturing her, beating the life out of her.

I look at the clock. It reads **2:00**. It's early, but I don't want to go back to sleep. If I sleep, the nightmares will engulf me. But I need sleep if I want to be any good with training today. If we train, we can try to get Willow back. We have to train. We have to.

**Katniss POV**

_We fight. Almost all of us rebels fight. On the streets of the Capitol. We fight. But people are dying all around me. Some are rebels, some are peacekeepers. Nevertheless, they're dying._

_I see one of the peacekeepers charge at Gale. The peacekeepers knife slices through Gale's chest and he falls to the ground._

_"Gale!" I scream. I run to his side. Blood oozes out of his wound._

_"Katniss." he whispers._

_"Gale no! You are not going to die! You're going to live! You have to live!"_

_"I'm sorry Katniss. I love you. I always have loved you..." his voice trails off. His eyes sate into mine, but they don't see anything. Not anymore. Gale is gone, Gale is dead._

_I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Prim._

_"Prim! What are you doing here! You could get k–" I don't finish, because the knife is now visible to me. It has gone all the way through her stomach. "Prim!" she falls to the ground. "Oh god!" I cry. I pull her across my lap as her life bleeds out of her. Her soft blue eyes stare into my grey eyes. Her breathing slows. "Prim. No, no, no!" Tears fall from my eyes as Prims breathing stops. Gale and Prim. Both are now dead._

I wake up and tear are pouring down my face. I look over at Prim's bed. She's sleeping peacefully with Buttercup curled up at her feet.

I glance at the clock, deciding wheather or not I should even bother going back to sleep. It's **2:00** AM. I close my eyes and hope that, this time, my dreams will be more peaceful.

**Willow POV**

_I stare at the door of my cell. Waiting. Always waiting. The door swings open and I prepare myself for another beating. But it isn't a peacekeeper. It's Peeta. And Katniss. They came for me! They care._

_Peeta kneels down next to me and unchains me_

_"You came for me?" I ask him._

_"Of course I came for you. I'll always come for you. I promise." he tells me. He lifts me up off the ground and carries me to one of 13s hovercrafts. _

_"How did you get past the peacekeepers?" I ask _

_"They're dead now." Katniss says._

_We arrive in District 13 and Peeta brings me to the hospital ward. I stare into Peeta's eyes the entire time the medics stitch up my wounds. When they finished, Peeta and I were left alone._

_"I'm so glad we got you back." Peeta tells me "Seeing what they were doing to you on TV was unbearable. But you're safe now. You're safe Willow." Peeta leans in and kisses me gently. "I love you Willow. Always remember that."_

I'm awoken with a sharp kick to the stomach. My wonderful dream is just that, a dream. It's gone, and it never actually happened. The peacekeepers on the nightshift must have gotten bored with making sure no one get in. So, they've decided to take it out on me. No more sleep for me I guess

**Gale POV**

_I watch the small TV screen in the den of my house, praying that Katniss would come out of the Games alive. I focus on the screen. It shows Katniss and Willow searching for Shimmer. _

_They follow her up to the roof. Soon Peeta and Finnick join them. I watch as Shimmer walks closer to Katniss._

_"Isn't that sweet? He decided to show up." Shimmer says, eyeing Peeta "Just in time to watch her die!" she shoves the knife through Katniss' stomach. Katniss drops to the floor, her stomach bleeding profusely. _

_"Katniss!" I shout at the screen. Tears fall from my eyes. Her cannon fires. Katniss is dead. All that's left is a body._

I wake up with a jolt. _That isn't how it happened! Thiat isn't how it happened! _I tell myself. Katniss is alive, Willow saved her. Katniss is safe, she's here in District 13. Not dead. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. "Katniss is alive." I whisper. I take a few more deep breaths and I try to go back to sleep. Sleep doesn't come easy, but it does come.

**Did y'all like it? I hope you did. Just thought I'd type what dreams I imagine might come to some of the characters. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter time! Oh, and I want to hear what your predictions are of how Willow will get saved. Who knows, maybe I might use one of them instead of my original plan. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games... or Catching Fire... or Mockingjay... or any of the characters. Except Willow. **

5. A Day of Training

**Peeta POV**

Finnick, and I walk down to Training. Training here in 13 is alot like training for the Games. Plutarch is the one who set it up, and he was the Head Gamemaker for last years Hunger Games. So training is pretty much the same, except for some stations. Like edible plants was replaced by a station for practicing with firearms.

When Finnick and I arrive there are 7 other people. 3 girls and 4 guys. Among the guys is Ciel. I guess he's out of the hospital now. The other guys are Lackin, Breckin, and Rykoh. The girls are Fae, Aud, and Cerys. Plutarch walks in.

"Good Morning!" Plutarch says.

"Maybe for you. Stupid Gamemaker" I hear Aud mutter. Plutarch doesn't hear her. Aud is a victor from 11, and she hates Plutarch.

"Well, let's start training then." he says. So, we train. I practice at the knife throwing station. I can't help but think of how Willow was stabbed with a knife. I decide to switch stations. I throw a few spears at some of the dummies. Spears. Willow's favourite weapon. I switch to practicing with firearms. I have pretty good aim when it comes to firearms. Before I can stop myself, I find myself wondering if they've shot Willow.

The clock strikes 12:00. Time for lunch. Good, because I'm falling apart.

I'm walking down to lunch when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Fae.

"Peeta," she says "are you alright?" she looks worried.

"I'm fine." I lie.

"Those lies of yours may work with the Capitol audience, but they aren't fooling me." she states. I sigh.

"I'm not fine." I admit.

"You're worried about Willow." It's not a question. It's a statement. Of course, she's right. "I know Willow. I know her well. I was her mentor... twice. She's strong Peeta. She's not going to give in to them. She's a fighter." Fae tells me.

"I– I'm still– they're hurting her." I whisper.

"No," she says "they're not."

"What interview were you watching?"

"They can't hurt her." she says "Willow said it herself. 'But the Capitol can't hurt me.' The Capitol can't hurt Willow, and they know it. They're trying to hurt you. Trying to break you Peeta." She's right. Everytime the Capitol hurts Willow, it hurts me too. But I don't think that the Capitol isn't hurting Willow. Her last interview with Caesar, they beat her on live television. They're beating the life out of Willow. _My_ Willow. Willow is a fighter, yes, but how much of the Capitol's torture can she live through? How much can her heart take?

"She's strong Peeta. She won't give up. I know you're worried. Hell knows I am too. But she's tough, you'll see her again Peeta. I'm sure of it." she tells me before continuing to walk down to lunch. Maybe I will see Willow again, but what will she be like then?

**Sorry it's so short, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Any guesses on how long it will take for Peeta to crack? I mean, completely crack? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry if it takes me a bit longer to update from here on in, but I'm now working on two fanfics. My new one is called 'There is No Love Without Pain'. It's a Twilight fanfic. Check it out if ya want *hopeful smile* Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. This one will probably be entirely Willow POV, with maybe a few glimpses of how Peeta and Katniss feel. You can probably tell by the name of this chapter how it will go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, I am not Suzanne Collins. I do not own the characters from the canon.**

6. Too... much

**Willow POV**

_I have to keep fighting. I have to keep fighting_. I tell myself over and over. _But it hurts so much..._ The peacekeepers started something new the other day. Was it yesterday? I don't even know anymore. They've started to shock me. I hear them talk though. At night. When they think I'm sleeping. I think they– I think they want to inject me with a disease. But I also heard that they– they've figured it out. They know that the rebels are in 13. I have to warn them. The rebellion can't fail. The peacekeepers are going to bomb 13 soon. How can I warn them? Caesar Flickerman. An interview. I could tell a peacekeeper that I want to call for a cease-fire. The price for my trickery could be death... I don't care. If it will help the rebellion, then I'll do it. My eyelids begin to droop. I stifle a yawn. Sleep finds its way to me.

_I walk down the aisle towards Peeta. The long train of my white dress trailing behind me. My dress is simple, yet elegent. My silvery hair is in a bun on the top of my head. A tiara is placed in front of it. A veil hangs over my face. Peeta smiles as I approach him. I glance out of the corner of my eyes at our wedding guests. There's Katniss, and Finnick, and a couple of others that I know from 3. _

_When I reach Peeta, the priest begins to talk._

_"Dearly Beloved," he begins "we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Willow Winters and Peeta Mellark." he continues. "Willow and Peeta, marriage is an institution ordained of God, and it is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but reverently, deliberately, and only after much consideration, for in coming together in marriage you are committing yourselves exclusively, the one to the other, for as long as you both shall live. Knowing this, I ask of you this question:_

_Do you Peeta, choose to marry Willow on this day; to speak the words that will join you with her as your wife, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer: I DO"_

_"I do." Peeta says while his eyes pour into mine_

_"Do you Willow, choose to marry Peeta on this day; to speak the words that will join you with him as your husband, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer: I DO."_

_"I–"_

I am awoken by an electrical shock. A peacekeeper is standing over me. He grabs a fist-full of my hair and pulls it, lifting my head off the ground. He lets go of my hair and my head slams against the ground. He pulls out his knife. He makes a shallow cut on my neck. A scream escapes my lips. The peacekeeper smiles wickedly. He pulls out a needle. I was right. He shoves it in to my arm, but before he injects whatever is in it, I call out.

"Wait! I– I'll call for a cease-fire." He pushes down on the plunger.

"You'll get the treatment once you do." he says. He leaves the room, I assume to tell somebody of my decision.

A few minutes later, Snow and a bunch of peacekeepers come in and drag me to Caesars studio.

"Get her... _ready_." Snow tells them. One of the peacekeepers looks at me. He looks blurry. The effects of whatever they injected are starting to kick in. I feel weak. I don't think I can last a week with whatever sickness this is. The peacekeeper makes a deep cut on the side of my face.

"She's ready." he says. They push me on to the set.

**Peeta POV**

We stare at the TV screen. Another interview. Caesar is interviewing Willow. We need to save her. She's shaking, and she's even paler than usual. She looks like she's about to pass out– no, she looks like she's about to die.

"No..." I whisper. I feel Katniss' hand on my shoulder. She's trying to comfort me.

**Willow POV**

I sit in a chair next to Caesar. I feel like– like– I can't even describe it. I need the treatment to live. But I refuse to help the Capitol. I have a feeling that I'll die today. Probably shortly after they drag me off screen.

"Hello Willow." Caesar says to me.

"H-hi C-Caesar." I stutter. My voice is shaky, but, then again, so am I.

"So, I hear you have something you want to say to the rebels."

"Y-yes." I reply. I try to make my voice stead. "R-rebels, you have a-approximately 20 minutes before you g-get hit by th-the Capitol's bombs. They've found you. They know where y-you are. They're g-going to bomb you." I say directly into the camera. Out of the corner of my eyes I see the peacekeepers coming. I cough. I cough blood. "O-one more th-thing. I'm s-so s-sorry Peeta." I say. "I'm sorry that I'm weak. I-I can't fi-fight anymore. I'm dying, so be-before I do; I love you." The peacekeepers drag me off. I suppose I'll be dead soon.

**Katniss POV**

13 is in chaos. We're all going as fast as we can to the lowest level of 13. Gale and I are dragging Peeta, who seems to have lost the will to live.

"Peeta!" I shout. "Is this what Willow would want?" I ask him. "Willow wants you to live, that's why she's done all of this. So stand up, walk down, and live!" Peeta looks at me sadly. But he listened. He stood up. Gale and I let go of him. He followed us down to the lowest level of 13.

"Everyone remain calm." Coin called out when everyone arrived. Everything shook. The first bomb had been dropped. Peeta sunk to the floor.

"They won't kill her." Fulvia says to him. "She'll live."

"She'll wish she were dead." Peeta whispers.

"Yes." Fulvia admits.

"We need to save her." He whispers. Then, Peeta loses it. They inject him with a needle and he passes out. Yes, we do need to save her.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I think y'all know what the next chapter will be. Tell me which POV you think it should be from, I myself am not sure. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Hope y'all like this chapter, I'm almost certain that you'll like the next chapter. Does anyone remember my little Fae? She'll make another appearance in this chapter. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters associated with it. I'm not Suzanne Collins.  
><strong>

7. Life or Death

**Katniss POV**

Everything continues to shake as the bombs hit 13. After a while, the shaking stops. Just to be safe, Coin makes everyone wait a little while longer. Peeta still hasn't woken up. Prim says that the stuff they injected him with will probably keep him knocked-out for a few days. My thoughts change to Willow. I hope she's okay. She looked horrible. We have to save her. I walk over to Coin.

"We need to save Willow." I tell her. She nods.

"Fine, but only four people are going. I'm guessing you want to be one of them." she says. I nod.

There haven't been any bombs for about 2 hours now. Coin allows a few people to go up and check the damage. Another hour passes before they return.

"It isn't too bad." One of them tells Coin. "It will need some fixing up though." Coin nods and turns to face me.

"Katniss, we'll need to do a propo to show Panem that you're alive." she tells me. "Go on up with Plutarch, Fulvia, and the camera crew."

Fulvia, Plutarch, and I walk up the stairs all the way to the top. The camera crew follows. We can't use the elevators because of the bombs. No one is certain that they work. The walk turns out to be quite a workout. I feel bad for the people carrying cameras.

Once we're outside, the camera crew sets up their cameras.

"Action." one of them says. I stand in front of the camera.

"Hello Panem." I say. "Hello Capitol citizens. I'm alive. Your bombs, they didn't hurt anyone of us. We stand strong." They had told me to keep it short, so I finish with that. Fulvia and Plutarch smile.

"Good." Plutarch says when the cameras are shut off. "Now, about Willow. I know you, Gale, and Finnick will want to go and rescue her. We'll find another one."

By the next day, everyone in 13 who's rooms were destroyed were moved and Gale, Finnick, Fae, and I are ready to go on our mission to save Willow. We sit in one of 13s hovercrafts as it rises into the sky. I find Fae looking at me. I arch an eyebrow.

"What will we tell Peeta if Willow– If she's already dead?" she whispers. I can tell she hates the thought of Willow being dead.

"She's not dead." I say, refusing to believe it.

"Katniss, we all know it's a possibility." Fae replies. I don't respond. "I don't want Willow to be dead either, she probably is still fighting. She's strong, but there's always the chance that she might be dead." her voice breaks on the last word. I know that Fae is from Willow's district, I wonder if they knew eachother.

"How long have you know Willow?" I ask her.

"I've known Willow for a while." she takes a deep breath before continuing.

**Fae POV**

"I met Willow in school. I was two grades higher then her. I noticed that she always kept to herself. I noticed that she never smiled. I notived the bruises on her arms. Willow and I, we were never 'friends'. To have a friend means to trust. Back then, Willow never trusted anyone. We were acquaintances more or less. We sat together at lunch even though we'd sit in silence. Then there was the Reaping

"My name was called at the Reaping, and I did go into the Hunger Games. As you can tell, I won. But, before I even entered the train, back in the Justice Building where people came to visit the tributes before they left, Willow came to visit me. She wished me luck, she told me, and I quote, 'If anyone should win these moronic, vile Hunger Games, it would be you.' I remember laughing slightly and then being surprised at her tentative hug. I then left for the Games.

"I was 15, when I won the Games. Two years later, so was Willow. That's when her sister was reaped. Willow volunteered even though I'd known her to have no attatchments to her sister. I was her mentor. I told her to be careful, I told her to play off her instincts. Watching her Games, it was hard. I kept worrying that she'd make even the slightest rustle in the trees and she'd be dead, but of course she didn't die. She lived. I was... happy. I nearly had a heart attack when the Quarter Quell came.

"Of course, I was in on the rebellion. I knew what 13 and its rebels were trying to do. When I heard that Gale had turned 12 into 'chaos' as the Capitol put it, I knew that I wanted to be a part of it. So, I escaped to 12. We worked out a way to find the arena and take down the forcfield around the arena. Well, you know the rest." I finish

"We're landing." Gale tells us. We grab our weapons. It's time to fight

**Willow POV**

Shaking. That's what I've been doing this whole time. I can't stop. I feel so weak. Not just from the disease, but from the beating I got after Caesar's show. They had beat me to within an inch of my life. Now, I lay in my cell, surrounded by my own blood, shaking. I thought they would kill me. How could I have been so stupid? They won't kill me, not when I still know things that they don't.

Then, I hear gunfire. I hear yelling, I hear flesh being ripped. This goes on for– I don't even know how long. I feel so weak, and cold. The door bursts open. My vision has been gone for a while. I feel myself being lifted up of the ground. My unseeing eyes search desperately for some sign of who's holding me.

"Willow? Willow?" a females voice whispers. It seems familiar. It is familiar.

"K-K-Katniss?" I whisper in a hoarse voice.

"Look at how pale she is." a male, Finnick, says.

"She's barely breathing." another male voice adds. This voice seems closer. This voice came from whoever is carrying me.

"Will she live?" the fourth voice is female, and it is very faint. Fae. I feel myself being lowered. I'm on some type of bed, or couch.

"I don't know." the unknown male voice says.

"Willow!" Katniss says frantically.

"She's still alive Katniss, I can see her chest rise and fall." Gale tells her. I guess my eyes have flickered shut. My thoughts turn to Fae. Her voice isn't the strong steady voice that I've known. She's injured.

"Fae?" I whisper. Whispering is all my voice is capable of.

"I'm here Willow." she replies in a weak voice. She is injured. I go into a coughing fit. I feel blood splatter me. Each breath I take in comes in as a gasp. My throat feels like it's closing. I feel weaker by the minute. I slip in and out of consciousness.

"Willow!" I hear a surprised voice call out. This is a voice that I'd know anywhere. A voice that I would walk across all of Panem for. The voice belongs to Peeta. My eyes, unseeing as they were, search for him. I need to know that he's okay. I need to find him, to see him one more time.

"Peeta..." I whisper. I can't think any more. My heart is racing, my blood is pounding in my veins. Breathing is almost impossible. I think this is the end.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. Don't worry, Imma work on the next chapter right away. Won't be able to this weekend though. Sorry for that, but I'm in concert tomorrow and I have a Drill Competion (RCAF) on Sunday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm not too sure how long this chapter will take me to write. Well, hope y'all like. This chapter will probably make me cry, you'll see why. By the way, I changed the last chapter a bit; Willow doesn't lose her hearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters associated with it. But Willow is mine.. :)**

8. Lights

**Katniss POV**

I watch as Peeta runs towards Willow. She's been hooked up to medical equipment. Some people try to follow him. I stop them. Peeta needs this moment, Peeta needs to be with Willow right now.

"No, Peeta needs to be alone with her." I tell them firmly. They stop trying to follow him. I watch worriedly from a distance. I believe that Willow will live, but if she doesn't what will Peeta become? Peeta lost her once, what if he loses her again? Gale walks to my side. "Is–"

"She's gone." Gale replies sadly. I had a feeling that would happen.

"When?" I ask him.

"About a minute after they hooked her up to the device." he replies. For a moment we say nothing.

"She was definitely a warrior." I say, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Gale agrees. "Yes she definitely was."

**Peeta POV**

I run towards the girl I love, laying there in her hospital bed. Some device beeps everytime her heart beats. It's beating so fast. I reach Willow. She's covered in wounds. Tears fill my eyes. I gently take her hand.

"Willow..." I whisper. "Please don't leave me." her heart begins to slow. It slows to the point where it's only beating every 20 seconds. "Willow, please, stay with me. I love you. I love you..." her heart slows even more "Willow, you're one of the few good things in this world. I need you. Willow, I need you. You can fight this Willow, you're strong. You can fight this, _we_ can fight this. Come back to me Willow. Please!" tears fall from my eyes. "I love you so much..." I whisper to her. I can only hope that she hears me. "Willow, I look at you, I– I think of you and I see everything we could have. I see a wedding, our children, everything that should happen. Please. Willow I–" The device reports the stopping of her heart. I continue to talk to her, I've heard that hearing is the last to go. Tears flow from my eyes freely. My Willow is gone. Willow, the brave one, the one who knew if she denied the Capitol bad things would happen but she did it anyways, the girl I love, the girl I thought I'd get to be with is gone.

**Willow POV**

I can see a light at the end of a long tunnel. I slowly make my way towards it, curious as to what could cause such a light.A bright light envelopes me. Am I dead? I must be dead. Surely, I am dead. Is this what death feels like? I can see somone coming towards me. I squint, trying to see who the mysterious figure is. I can see enough to tell that it is a woman. I wonder who it is. As I watch this person, I feel... warm, I feel content. Who is this person? Whoever it is, I feel like I know them, like I trust them. I know who it is, only one person could make me feel so safe other than Peeta, yet I still gasp when I see my mother smiling at me. Seeing her makes me feel younger, like a little girl again.

"Mama?" I whisper.

"Hello my Willow." she whispers back. I run into her arms. I notice that I don't feel any pain anymore. She wraps her arms around me.

"I've missed you so much!" I cry. She smiles at me.

"Honey, I've never left." she tells me. "I've always been with you. I always will be." I lift my head to look at her.

"Always?" she nods. "Am I dead?" I ask. My voice cracks on the last word, knowing that if I am dead, it would hurt Peeta. I hate causing him pain. "I must be dead, otherwise I would not be here with you." I answer my own question. Why would I see her if I were alive? She isn't alive, she is dead. Wouldn't that mean I must also be dead?

"Dead? Oh, honey, no." she tells me. I look at her curiously. "Honey, it's not your time. You need to go back there and listen to that boys words." she says. My thoughts change to Peeta. "Sweetheart, you can fight this. I may not have raised you for long, but I did raise you to be strong and to fight." she tells me. I need to get back to Peeta. I have to get back to him.

"I'm not dead?"

"Not if you fight." she replies

"I love you mama." I tell her.

"I love you too, baby"

**Peeta POV**

The device starts beeping again. She's alive! My Willow is alive!

"Willow!" I exclaim. Her eyes flutter open. My heart fills with joy. My beautiful Willow is alive.

"Peeta.." she whispers. She coughs, she coughs up blood. Doctors run in. Prim is with them.

"We've found a treatment... of sorts." she tells me as she holds up a needle. She injects the treatment into Willow's blood stream. Willow's heart speeds up. She goes into a seizure. Prim injects another needle and Willow's heart slows down. She stops seizing. "She'll still have some issues, as I said, it's a treatment. It's not a cure." Some of the colour returns to Willow's face. Her breathing is more even. Willow's golden eyes focus on me. She smiles weakly and gives my hand a slight squeeze. I sigh in relief as I look at Willow. She's going to live. She's going to be alright. I smile at her. We could still have a life together, a wedding, a family. I can still see it all when I look into Willow's eyes

"Peeta?" Willow asks.

"Yes?"

"I love you too." she tells me. I smile and I kiss her forehead. We spend the whole day talking. It isn't until Katniss comes in that I remember where we are. Katniss looks...tired. She smiles slightly at me and Willow. Willow looks at her and smiles.

"Katniss, I'd like to thank you." Willow says to her.

"No need to thank me." Katniss tells her. I analyze her face.

"Thank you nevertheless." Willow says to her. Katniss just nods.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her. Katniss nods. Her face is grim.

"What's is it?" Willow asks worriedly.

"Fae is dead."

**I hope you liked it, please review. It didn't take as long as I thought it would to type this (it only took about an hour or so).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters associated with it**

9. Happiness is not a lengthy visitor

**Katniss POV**

The smiles drop from their faces. Peeta is speechless. Willow looks like she might cry.

"What?" Willow chokes out. "But– she– how?" she gets out.

"The peacekeepers had guns." I tell her grimly. The little colour that had returned to her face is now gone. "The medics tried everything, they tried to keep her alive. They couldn't stop the bleeding."

"Back in 3, she was the closest I'd ever had to a friend." Willow whispers. Peeta hugs her gently, trying to comfort her. I wish we had been able to save Fae, but there wasn't anything that we could have done. If only Fae hadn't been shot.

"I'm sorry Willow." I tell her.

"Fae is– was always so strong." she whispers. "How can she be gone?" I see a tear roll down Willow's cheek. "How can Fae be gone?" Willow's voice breaks a few times. Then, I remember who had arrived last night.

"Willow, there's one more thing I need to tell you." I say. Willow looks at me. "Your father and sister arrived in 13." I tell her. She turns even paler. I wonder why. Isn't she happy to see her family.

"They're here?" Peeta asks. I nod. "Don't let them anywhere near Willow."

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"They used to beat her." Peeta replies. I gasp.

"They beat you?" I ask Willow. She nods.

"Yes." Willow says quietly.

"They won't come near you." I assure her. I plan on talking to them. Why would they beat Willow? Here, in 13, the won't lay a hand on her. Not if I can help it. They won't touch her.

I leave Peeta and Willow so they can be alone. I decide to walk to one of my hiding spots. Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn and see Gale. I smile slightly at him and he returns the smile.

"Hey Catnip." he says.

"Hey." Gale and I walk to one of the supply closet with all of the unused classroom supplies, one of our usual hideouts. In 13 no one really need classroom supplies, so there are a lot of them in the supply closet.

"How are you?" he asks once the door is closed.

"I'm fine." I lie. I'm anything but fine. The past few days have been stressful, and I was really starting to like Fae.

"Katniss?" I can tell by the tone of his voice that he knows I am lying.

"I'm not fine." I admit. Gale pulls me into his arms. I rest my head against his chest. I feel at ease in Gale's arms. I feel safe, and content. I listen to his strong, steady heartbeat.

"The past few days haven't been easy." Gale says. I nod. "The bombings and Willow and Fae." he continues "But, I think we've passed the worst of it for now." he kisses the top of my head. We're not past the worst of it. If anything, now that we have Willow, things are going to get a whole lot worse. I hope that the war will end soon. I know that we have control over almost all of the Districts. But that doesn't mean anything, the Capitol still has a strong army, and powerful weapons. We still need to fight the Capitol. We still need to have the all-out war.

"There's still the war." I say, voicing my thoughts

"I know." Gale sighs. I look up at him and kiss him lightly on the lips. He deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around my waist, holding me tightly to him. I run my fingers through his hair. I allow myself to just live in this moment. I momentarily forget about the war, and Snow, and 13. All that matters right now is that I'm with Gale; that I love him, and he loves me. It isn't until Gale speaks that I'm brought back down to earth, that I remember our current situation. "We're going to win." he says confidently. I sigh quietly.

"But what else will we lose?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. My life has been hectic lately. But here's chapter 10. Double digits! Woot! Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters associated with it.**

10. And then there were none

**Alma Coin POV**

One district remains in the Capitol's control. Just one. District 1. After we gain control over District 1, we will take on the Capitol. That's what this meeting will be about. Once everyone gets here.

When everyone does arrive, I start the meeting.

"District 1 is the only district left." I tell them. Fulvia and Plutarch both smile. A few others highfive. Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Finnick, and Annie just stare.

"When do we go to 1" Katniss asks. I knew this question would come up, I already have the answer.

"Today." I reply. A few of them share looks. "Everyone who's going, go down to Armoury." I tell them.

**Katniss POV**

Gale, Peeta, Finnick, and I walk down to Armoury together. We aren't the only ones, there are a lot of people who want to go to District 1.

When we arrive at Armoury, Wiress is waiting for us.

"There are some special..." she trails off. I remember Gale mentioned that she does this sometimes.

"Weapons." Willow supplies. I turn and see her walking towards us.

"Willow, please tell me you aren't–" Peeta starts. Willow cuts him off.

"No, I'm not going to District 1" she tells him. She sounds a bit upset about that. I think she wants to go. She looks at Wiress and smiles slightly. "Hello Wiress" she says to her.

"Hello Willow." Wiress replies. "The weapons are in here." Wiress tells us, pointing to the door beside her. We follow her inside and she shows us our weapons. I'm amazed by the bow and quiver of arrows that look so simple, yet are much more deadly than they seem.

Soon enough, we're boarding the hovercraft.

**Peeta POV**

"Be safe." Willow tells me. I hug her gently.

"I will." I promise her. She kisses me lightly on the cheek.

"I love you." She says. I smile.

"I love you too." I reply. I give her a quick kiss and I board the hovercraft. I watch her from the window as the hovercraft rises into the sky. I see her wobble a bit and somebody leads her back under ground.

**Katniss POV**

It doesn't take long for us to get to District 1. Just from looking out the window, I can tell that we're expected. There are peacekeepers everywhere. They start to fire at the hovercraft.

We're let down by rope. When we make it to the ground, everything turns even more chaotic than before. Peacekeepers swarm us. I shoot my arrow at any that comes near me, or that aims for me. I look around quickly. A lot of peacekeepers lie dead or wounded on the ground, but there are losses from our side too.

I notice that some people from District 1 have joined the battle. Some are fighting with us, and some are fighting against us.

A bullet zooms right past my head. I seek out the shooter and shoot an arrow at him. He falls to the ground as it tears into his stomach.

**Finnick POV**

I shove my trident through the stomach of one of the peacekeepers. Before I can pull the trident out, I'm shot in the leg. My leg gives in and I fall. I see a peacekeeper aim their gun at my head. He's about to shoot when an arrow slices through his temple. I force myself to get up. I can't die. Not when I know that Annie is waiting for me back in 13.

**Peeta POV**

I swing my sword at one of the peacekeepers before he can shoot me. It hits him in the side. He falls to the ground, he'll most likely bleed to death. I don't like having to kill them, but it's kill or be killed. At this point, if the Capitol wins, there will be worse things to worry about than the Hunger Games.

**Gale POV**

We fight for hours. Eventually, we're the only ones left. Katniss stands in front of the Justice Building.

"I wish so many hadn't had to die." She says, loud enough so that everyone near by will hear. Some people from 13 are filming her. "Next we take on the Capitol, next we get our freedom!" some of the people from District 1 cheer, the rest don't. I guess some of them are actually loyal to the Capitol. I notice one of the ones that didn't cheer pick up one of the dead peacekeepers rifle. But I notice too late. My arrow enters the guys throat the second after he presses the trigger. The bullet enters her body. Katniss falls.

I run up to Katniss as fast as I can, hoping that she is still alive. As I near her, I can see the rise and fall of her chest. Her breathing is laboured. I can see where the bullet entered her stomach.

"Bring her to the hovercraft!" someone shouts. I pick her up and carry her on to the hovercraft. I lay her down one of the seats. I'm pulled away from her by Finnick. I see the medics swarm around her. _God, please let her live!_ I think, over and over again.

**Finnick POV**

The hovercraft heads back towards 13. Even though I worry about Katniss, I can't help but feel slightly relieved. We now have all of the Districts. The only battle left is the one with the Capitol.

The hovercraft lands. Annie is waiting for me, just as Willow is waiting for Peeta. I run towards Annie.

"Finnick!" She exclaims with a wide smile. She hugs me tightly. I hug her back. She looks down and sees my leg. "You're hurt." she says worriedly.

"I'm fine." I assure her. My leg doesn't hurt _that_ bad.

"You should get it bandaged." she suggests.

We go underground. Annie pulls towards the hospital part of 13 to get me leg bandaged.

**Peeta POV**

I run towards Willow. She smiles.

"I was so worried." She tells me. She hugs me and kisses me lightly on the cheek. "How did it go?" she asks.

"We have control over District 1 now" I reply. She grins.

"And then there were none."

**I hope y'all enjoyed. I'm sorry it took so long. This was a hard chapter to write. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or any of the characters associated with it.**

11. Preparations

**Willow POV**

I plan to fight in the war against the Capitol. Regardless of what anyone says, I will fight. I have been getting better. I still get dizzy and sometimes have headaches though. But I do think I'll be able to fight. Peeta isn't happy about my decision. I never expected him to be. I have started training with the others who are fighting. There are alot of us. Alot will fight... alot will die. Hopefully, it'll be the peacekeepers that die.

I walk down to training. I know I'll need the practice. There are many people already training. Peeta is among them. I can't help but smile upon seeing him. I grab a spear and start training with it. After that, I move on to range. I really need practice with the rifles. I don't have very good aim.

At some point, Peeta joins me. He's much better with rifles than me. I'd probably be better at throwing at rock than shooting a rifle.

We had the same schedule for a few weeks; Breakfast, Training, Lunch, Training, Dinner, Training, Reflection, Bed. Today is different though. I get my arm tattooed with the schedule. Breakfast, Command, Lunch, Training, Dinner, Training, Reflection, Bed. I wonder why we have Command.

I walk down to Breakfast. Peeta, Katniss, Gale, Finnick, and Wiress all have the same schedule. We eat quickly and then go to Command. Coin stands there, waiting foe everyone to come in.

"We fight tomorrow." she tells us. The room turns into chaos.

"Tomorrow? Are you crazy!" says Gale.

"We aren't ready!" says Finnick.

"She's gone mad." Peeta says.

"Why in the hell would you–" I start to say.

"We're all going to die." says Katniss. Everyone turns and looks at her. "We fight tomorrow, we die." she continues, glaring at Coin. "We, as Finnick already said, aren't ready. At least give us a few days before sending us out. We can't go out and fight tomorrow, not with all of the new 'soldiers' we have. If we fight tomorrow, we will die." Coin sighs.

"Fine." she says. "We fight in three days. That is all of the time you get to prepare, train, say goodbyes, whatever. That's all you get. Take it, or leave it." Katniss just nods. Everyone else does the same. I look at Peeta, wondering what he's thinking. Katniss leaves. The rest of us follow her.

Peeta holds my hand as we walk down the hall. I can't believe how soon we'll be going out to fight. 3 days. That's all we have left until the all-out war. Peeta squeezes my hand lightly. I smile at him. I hope he lives–no, I need him to live. We go down to training. We need to tell everyone.

"In three days we fight." Katniss announces to everyone when we arrive. Once again, the room turns into chaos. "It wasn't my idea." Katniss tells all of the people who are yelling at her.

"Yelling isn't going to change anything." Gale tells them.

"Prepare yourselves, train, spend time with your loved ones." I say. "In three days we fight. It's not going to change." I wish it would though. Three days.

Two days pass by quickly. We fight tomorrow. I plan to spend today with Peeta, just as Katniss is spending it with Gale. Tomorrow we take on the Capitol.

**Next chapter might get a bit fluffy. The next chapter is the day before the fight, the chapter after that will be the war. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Day before the big fight! 4 POVs this chapter. Where did my reviewers go? Please come back, I'll give you a cookie :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Game (unfortunately), I'm not Suzanne Collins (unfortunately)**

12. The sun will come out tomorrow... if we live

**Katniss POV**

I stare into Gale's grey eyes that match my own as he holds me. Tomorrow, one of us could die–or both of us. He kisses me lightly. I deepen the kiss. He smiles.

"I love you." He tells me. I smile and kiss him.

"I love you too." I reply. "Gale, if I don't–"

"Katniss, please don't" he says with a sigh.

"Gale, it's a possibility"

"I know" He sighs again. "I just don't want to think about that. Ever." I understand how he feels. If Gale were to die I don't know what I'd do. I can't stand the thought of losing him. I try to believe that both of us will live. Key word: try. Tomorrow we will fight. Not everyone will live. If Gale dies... no, I can't even bear the thought of losing him.

Gale kisses me again. I look into his eyes. _This will not be the last moment we have together._ I tell myself. I try to believe myself.

**Gale POV**

_We'll live through this._ I tell myself. _We'll live through this. We have to live through this._ I hold Katniss close to me, dreading the moment I'll have to let go. Katniss, the Mockingjay. _My_ Mockingjay. She'll survive the war. I'll make sure of that. Even if it means I don't survive. All I need is for her to live.

I look at her. She's so beautiful. _She _has_ to live._ If she dies, so do I. I can't live without her. I notice that she has tears in her beautiful eyes. She buries her face in my chest.

"Everything's going to be okay." I whisper, even though I know that everything probably won't be okay.

"Liar." I think I hear her mumble.

"Let's try not to think about tomorrow." I say. "Let's just be together right now."

Katniss nods. She kisses me passionately. I kiss her back. I hold her there. We stay like that for a while.

**Peeta POV**

I hold Willow close to me. She's crying. I try to calm her down.

"It's just like going back to the Games." she whispers. "But, there's going to be a lot more people trying to kill us." she looks at me "You and Katniss are their top priority. They'll try to kill you first." Her golden eyes shimmer with unshed tears. "You can't die." she whispers. Her voice breaks on the last word.

"We can survive this." I tell her. I have difficulty believing myself.

I kiss her softly.

"We can survive this." I say again. I can tell she doesn't believe me. I know she still thinks she'll die, she's been thinking that since the Quarter Quell. She looks into my eyes.

"You have to live." she whispers.

"Then so do you." I reply. She nods uncertainly. "You will live. I'll make sure that you do. Even if it means I–"

**Willow POV**

I cut him off.

"You are not going to die. You cannot die." I tell him. I have to believe it. Peeta cannot die. If he dies... I'll be alone. I'll be alone even when I'm surrounded by people. I'll always be alone if he's not there. I look at him. I kiss him lightly. He holds me tight.

"I'll live if you do." Peeta whispers.

"Deal." I say. He smiles. I can't help but smile slightly. He kisses my cheek.

"You're so beautiful." he tells me. I blush slightly.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." he replies. I smile and kiss him tenderly. I hope beyond hope that we both survive tomorrow.

**Next chapter is the war. There will be two more chapters after that. Please review! I'll give you a cookie *hopeful smile***


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is. The long awaited chapter. This is it. The fight between the rebels and the Capitol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters associated with it.**

13. This is it Part 1

**Katniss POV**

I hug my mother and Prim. Will this be the last time I see them? I wipe the tears from Prim's eyes. She looks at me.

"It'll be okay Prim." I whisper. I hope I'm right.

"Be careful." she whispers back. "Please, live." I nod.

"Katniss," My mom says softly. I look at her. "be safe." I hug them again.

Before we know it, it's time to go. It's time to go fight. This is it. I board the hovercraft. Peeta, Willow, Finnick, and Gale are already there. As well as several other rebels. Gale comes over to me and hugs me.

"Ready Catnip?" he asks. I nod, even though I'm nowhere near ready. I doubt any of us actually are. The hovercraft starts to rise up into the sky. It's sunrise and the sky is dyed a mixture of orange, pink, and red. The clouds look soft and comforting. At least I get to see something truly beautiful before going to fight... and possibly die.

To my surprise, we go to 12 and then we board a train. Now we're heading towards the Capitol.

Plutarch goes around assigning people to squads. He tells Gale, Peeta, Willow, Finnick, and I that we won't be in the middle of the war. We'll be the ones that they videotape. At first, we are angry, but then Plutarch assures us that we will actually get to fight. There are a few others in, what he calls, the star squad. Ciel is one of them, as well as Aud, Cerys, Lacken, Breckin, and Rykoh.

Too soon, we can see the candy-coloured streets of the Capitol. The train stops and we all get off. The different squads go in different directions. We go to an abandoned part of the Capitol to set up camp.

Our squad commander is a tall wiry girl named Nathalia. She's has what's called a holo. It's a hologram of the Capitol. It tells us where all of the pods are. Pods can be anything from mutts to landmines. They're buried beneath the ground. If you step on one of them, the pod is activated.

After all of us have set up our tents, Nathalia calls us over to her.

"I've set up a schedule for who's going to keep watch. Each shift is two hours and there will be two people for each shift." she says "Willow, Peeta, you two have the first shift, it's from 2200 until 2400. After you two is Katniss and Gale from 2400 until 0200, then Ciel and Aud from 0200 until 0400, the last shift is Cerys and Rykoh, from 0400 until 0600." she looks at her watch "It is 2100 now, you have an hour." she say dismissively. I decide to just go to sleep. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?

I go into my tent and get into my sleeping bag. I close my eyes and, soon enough, sleep claims me.

**Peeta POV**

At 10:00 (2200), everyone but me and Willow goes to bed. We sit next to the fire that Nathalia built. I look at Willow. She's paler than usual and she's shaky. It must be hard for her to be back here. I move a bit closer to her and wrap my arms around her.

"I tried to run once." Willow tells me. "It was right after an interview with Caesar Flickerman. The peacekeepers weren't paying attention so I made a run for it. I would have made it if the Capitol's streets weren't so full of people. They all recognized me. They caught me and brought me back to the peacekeepers. They didn't let me sleep that night... they had different plans." she shivers. I hold her close to me. She moans lightly.

"What's wrong?" I ask her worriedly.

"Headache." she replies. I kiss her temple lightly. Willow looks at me. I kiss her softly and she smiles. _She's so beautiful_, I can't help but think. She looks around and shudders. "I hate this place" she whispers.

"I know," I say softly "so do I. But once we're done here, once we've won the war, we can leave and never come back." I promise her. She smiles lightly.

"I like the sound of that" she whispers. I kiss her forehead lightly.

**Willow POV**

Being back in the Capitol is hard, but it's better then waiting in 13, not knowing if Peeta is alive. I wonder if we'll actually get to fight tomorrow. I want this war to be over soon.

If I listen really hard, I can hear faintly the sound of gun shots from where the actual fighting is going on. It's hard to hear it, but if you really listen, the sound is there. I wish it wasn't. I find it a bit hard to believe that we're actually here now, ready to fight.

A gun fires nearby. I look around, Peeta does the same. A gun fires again, it narrowly misses my shoulder. Peeta and I quickly wake everyone up and we start firing back at them. I catch a glimpse of a peacekeeper and I fire at them. I barely hear the body hit the ground over the sound of gunshot. Another bullet narrowly misses me. It would have hit me if Peeta hadn't pulled me away. That's when I hear it. _Tick, tick, tick_.

"RUN!" I shout at the top of my voice. We all turn and run as quickly as we can. The grenade explodes and we're all sent flying. All I can hear is a faint ringing sound. I look around and as if by some unspoken command, everyone is playing dead. I can tell they aren't actually dead by their hardly noticeable breathing. I close my eyes and play dead as well. We all stay like that for a while.

What seems like a lifetime later, someone is tapping me on my shoulder.

"Willow?" I very faintly hear, it sounds quieter than a whisper. "Willow!" the voice is more worried now since I haven't responded. "Willow, it's okay. They're gone. The peacekeepers are gone." I open my eyes a bit and someone helps me up. I turn my head to look at the person. It's Peeta. I should have known. He hugs me tightly. I yelp in pain. I touch my stomach lightly, that's where it hurt. I feel a warm sticky liquid on my hand. I look down at my stomach. There's a long jagged rock sticking out of it.

"Oh.." I say quietly. I don't even hear my own voice. Everything goes black.

**Okay, I know it's short but I promise the next one will be longer. I decided to divide this into halves because I felt like leaving ya with a cliff hanger. So, do ya think Willow will live or will she be one of the first casualties in the star squad? I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take, it might take a while. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

**Part 2, here we go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the characters associated with it**

13. This is it Part 2

**Peeta POV**

"Willow!" she collapses. I catch her. Nathalia runs over to us with a first aid kit. I doubt a first aid kit will really help. She says something into the intercom she has to talk to people in 13. She opens the first aid kit and tries to stop the bleeding. She doesn't remove the rock.

"There's a hovercraft full of medics coming to get her." Nathalia says. "They can remove the rock."

_She has to live._ _She can't die! She has to live!_

**Katniss POV**

I can tell Peeta is breaking down. I walk over to him.

"She'll be okay." I assure him, even though I don't know if it's true.

"What if she's not?" Peeta asks. He looks lost.

"She will be. Think positive." I look over at Willow. Nathalia is still trying to staunch the flow of blood. I look around to see if anyone else is injured. Aud is limping, but other than that she's fine, Ciel has a long cut on the side of his face, and Cerys is still having trouble hearing. My eyes find Gale. I walk over to him and embrace him. He holds me close and kisses the top of my head lightly. I smile slightly.

"Think any of them know we're alive?" he asks. I shrug.

"How could they?" he shrugs. I hear the hovercraft approaching. It lands and people rush forward and they take Willow to the hovercraft. A few of the nurses examine everyone else's injuries. I see Prim helping Aud. I walk over to them.

Prim bandages Aud's leg. Aud thanks her and limps over to Ciel. Prim looks at me.

"Katniss!" she smiles and hugs me. I hug her back. "Katniss, I was so worried! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I assure her. She hugs me again. "I'm fine, Prim. Really." I can't help but smile.

"I know, I know. I was just worried..."

It takes a couple of hours for them to help Willow. They were able to fix Aud's leg, but Cerys will probably never hear again.

We film a few more propos, but we don't plan on airing them. Not yet. Not when the Capitol thinks we're all dead. We set up camp for the night. We're assigned our hours to keep watch. My shift isn't until later. I climb into my sleeping bag next to Gale's. I soon fall asleep.

**Ciel POV**

Aud and I are keeping watch. I sit close to her and I wrap an arm around her. She smiles and kisses my cheek lightly. I hold her close. I remember when I first met Aud...

_I can't believe that I just one the 72nd annual Hunger Games. I can't believe I had to kill so many people... and, in a year, I'll have to train another tribute. Though, I know that they'll be hungry for the kill. They're all monsters... and so am I..._

_The closing ceremony. I don't want the crown that they're placing on my head. I see a girl watching me intently, a worried expression on her face. This confuses me. I recognise her as Aud, last year's victor._

_After the ceremony, I head to my room. I'll be leaving for District 2 tomorrow. I'm about to go into the elevator when I feel someone touch my arm. I turn and see Aud._

_"Uh.. hi." I say. Her bright green eyes study me._

_"Are you alright?" she asks._

_"Uh... yeah..." I lie "why wouldn't I be?" maybe because I just killed a bunch of people..._

_"Have you ever been up to the roof?" she asks me. I shake my head. She smiles wryly. "Come. I'll show you." _

_We take the elevator up to the roof. I can hear the noise from the parties going on in the Capitol. It's loud. Loud enough for our conversation to go unheard..._

_"Are you alright?" she asks again. I shake my head._

_"I just... I killed so many people..."_

_"I know. And I know it's hard to deal with." she says._

_"I'm a monster." I whisper. She shakes her head._

_"No," she says "you're not. The fact that you feel remorse for what you've done proves that you are not a monster. You aren't like the other careers. You still have some humanity."_

_A year has passed already. It's time to go back to the Capitol. I can't help but look forward to it... because I'll get to see Aud again. I board the train with this years tributes and the other mentors. Soon enough, we're in the Capitol. I give the tributes some advice._

_After the opening ceremony, I seek out Aud. I find her and we go up to the roof. _

_"Hey." She says. I hug her. She hugs me back._

_The Games have just ended. The closing cermonies are over. Everyone heads back home tomorrow. I spend the night with Aud, on the roof. I sit there with her, holding her in my arms. We don't talk. We just sit there in silence._

_It's after midnight when we say our goodbyes. I kiss her softly. She kisses me back. We part._

I kiss Aud's temple lightly. She smiles.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." she whispers back.

I hear a slight rustle in the bushes.

"I'll go check." she says. She gets up and goes over. I wait for her. I hear gunfire.

Everyone sleeping hears it too and wakes up. There's the sound of footsteps running towards us.

"Aud!" I call out. I hear her moan in response. The footsteps are getting closer. There's more gunfire.

"Get down!" Nathalia hisses. Everyone drops to the ground... except me. I start to run over to where Aud is.

"Soldier Greene, get down!" Nathalia hisses at me. I ignore her. I run to Aud. She's been shot. I pick her up and run her to safety, far away from our campsite. I gently lay her on the ground.

"I.. I s-stepped on a p-pod." She whispers. "It's m-my fault if anyone g-gets hurt... or k-killed."

"It's not your fault." I whisper. I hold her in my arms. "It's not your fault." I say again. Her breathing is uneven. She looks into my eyes. I look back into hers.

"L-Love y-you..." she whispers shakily. She became limp in my arms. The light in her eyes went out. Her eyes that had always been so full of life were now dead.

"I love you too.." I whisper. I sob lightly. I hear footsteps. They're getting closer and closer. I shield Aud's body with my own. I close my eyes. The footsteps are right behind me now.

"Go ahead! Kill me!" I shout. "I don't care!" I sob "I don't care..." I say quietly this time.

"Ciel..." it's Willow.

"Just kill me..." I whisper, almost begging.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Please..."

"Ciel... it's time to fight. Aud would want you to fight." She says.

"I can't just leave her..." I say, looking at Aud. Willow turns and leaves. She comes back a moment later with a bunch of flowers. I watch her as she weaves the flowers into Aud's hair. She helps me hide Aud. Now she'll be safe...

It's time it fight.

**Katniss POV**

We fight. We've joined the other rebels in the fight. On the streets of the Capitol. We fight. But people are dying all around me. Some are rebels, some are peacekeepers. Nevertheless, they're dying.

I see Cerys fall next to Lacken. So many bodies. I see Gale narrowly dodge a bullet. I run down the street, trying to find Snow. Though, I doubt he's actually fighting. I find his mansion. I see a bunch of kids standing outside. I realizes immediately what he was doing. He was using the kids as a shield. So no one would just blow up his house. A hovercraft flies over them. Parachutes fall. To Capitol kids, this will mean something to help them. The parachutes start to explode.

Some of the kids don't realise what's going on until it's too late. Some medics from 13 come from a different hovercraft. Prim is with them.

"NOOOOO!" I yell. "PRIM!" she looks over at me. A parachute near her explodes. "PRIM!" I scream "PRIMMMMM!"

I black out.

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I used the canon idea for what happens with Prim... but oh well... please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I think this might be the last chapter, and then on to Willow's spinoff. Yes folks, that's right. She gets her own spinoff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy or any of it's characters.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my bestest friend, Nathalie, who has been reading this. I love you Nat! :P**

14. Over at last?

**Katniss POV**

When I open my eyes, I find I'm in a hospital room. It looks the same as the one they put me in after my first Hunger Games. Gale is standing in the corner of the room, watching me intently. I look at him. My eyes fill with tears as I remember what happened to Prim. Gale comes over to me and hugs me gently. I bury my face in his chest and I let the tears fall.

"It'll be okay Katniss, we'll get through this. Together." He whispers softly.

"She's gone!" I sobbed. He rubbed my back lightly.

"I know Katniss, I know. But it's over now. It's all over."

"We... we won?" I asked. He nodded. "Are Peeta and Willow okay?"

"They're both fine." he tells me. Good. At least they're okay and I can see that Gale is okay.

Prim is gone. I feel like there's a hole in my life. She was my little sister and... and she didn't deserve to die. But she did. Because of Snow... no, because of Coin. Prim is gone all because of her. My little duck is dead. It hurts. This is a pain more severe than I ever thought I could feel. I can't believe it... I don't want to believe it, but I know it's true. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. I saw her... explode... I let more tears fall. She... she shouldn't have been among the doctors that came to help. She should have stayed safe in 13. But she cared too much about others. There was no way she could have stayed in 13, it would have driven her insane. She came to help others that she didn't even know and... she died.

Coin soon comes in and explains how she'll be taking over Snow's role as president. It's her fault that Prim died. Someone must have told Plutarch to do it. Who else could it be? Only someone who wanted this rebellion to be victorious so badly that she'd do anything. Coin. Coin killed Prim. It's because of her that Prim is gone. Coin tells me that I'll get to kill Snow. I want to kill_ her._ So when the time comes for me to shoot Snow with my arrow, I shoot Coin instead. Immediately, I'm grabbed by Coin's guards. _Go ahead,_ I think _throw me in a cell. See if I care._ To my surprise, I'm not thrown in a cell. And Snow ends up dying shortly after a coughing fit in which he coughs up blood. Instead of a cell, I'm forced into a room with nothing in except for a bed and a door that leads to a washroom. They lock the door that is the only exit. I guess I'm stuck in here.

I'm left in that room for days. Each time I wake from sleeping, I find food. At first I don't eat, not trusting the food. But eventually, I become too hungry to refuse it any longer and I eat it. Surprisingly, there's nothing wrong with the food.

What feels like months later, Gale walks into the room.

"Hey Catnip." he says softly. I run over to him and hug him, he picks me up and spins me around. I kiss him passionately and he kisses me back. "Come on, it's time to go home." he whispers.

"Home?" I ask, not sure if I heard correctly. He nodded. So I wasn't going to jail then. Huh.

We go back to District 12. We move into one of the houses in Victor's Village. Peeta and Willow do the same.

_4 years later_

**Katniss POV**

Gale and I watch our 3 year old daughter play in the snow. It's hard to say which one of us she looks more like, seeing as Gale and I look alike. I watch her pick up a fistful of snow and shape it into a ball. She throws it at Gale and the snowfall explodes into a shower of snow as it hits him. We all laugh. Gale picks up some snow and shapes it into a ball. My little girl runs over to me.

"Mommy! Save meeeeee!" she says, giggling. I scoop her up.

"Don't worry my little Primrose." I say to her. Gale and I had named her after Prim. It felt right. She reminded me a lot of Prim. She was just as cheerful and outgoing. She could always bring a smile to our faces whenever her musical laugh fills the air.

Gale is about to throw the snowball at us. I start to run, carrying Primrose with me. Gale's snowball hits me in the back. Laughing, I stop running and put Primrose down. I bend down to whisper to her.

"Let's team up against him." I say. She giggles with delight, nodding happily. Gale comes over to us, laughing as well. I look at him and then at Primrose. She nods. We both pick up some snow and shape it into balls. We both throw our snowballs at him at the same time. The snow settles in his dark hair. He shakes his head to get the snow out. He bends down and picks up Primrose. She giggles. Carrying her in one arm, he wraps his other arm around my waist, and we walk back to our house in Victor's Village. My life is no longer the hell that it used to be. I'm happy with my husband and my daughter. All is well.

**Peeta POV**

I look over at Willow, my wife. She's reading to our son, Larrick, while our daughter, Emilie, sleeps on the couch. After all that has happened, we finally get our happily ever after. We have two beautiful children, we live next to Gale and Katniss, and we finally live in a peaceful country. No more war, no more Hunger Games. We have happy lives. Of course, we'll never forget what has happened in our pasts, nor will Willow ever completely recover from what the Capitol did to her, but we're as happy as we can be.

I go over to our daughter and I gently, so as not to wake her, pick her up and carry her to her bed. She opens her golden eyes just as I lay her down. She looks at me and yawns.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you." I say to her. She shakes her head. I can tell she's about to drift off again.

"Love you Daddy." she mumbles as she falls back asleep. I smile and kiss her lightly on the forehead.

I walk out of her room and find Willow carrying Larrick to his room. He is also asleep. I go with her and watch as she tucks him into bed. I hold out my hand and she takes it. Together, we walk back out to the living room. We sit down together on the couch. I hold her in my arms and I kiss her temple lightly. She smiles. I love it when she smiles, it lights up the room.

"I love you." I whisper to her.

"I love you too." she replies softly.

"I love you more." I say with a smile.

"I love you most." she kisses me lightly. I kiss her back. We are happy. All is well.

_The End_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Look for Willow's spinoff. It's called Desolate.**


End file.
